


U.S.E.D

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: So this is a personal work, it’s not a fanfic, it’s an original piece, and it’s triggering to people that have selfharmed, to people with body images and such.Please, I love every one of you, so please, please stay safe.





	U.S.E.D

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, munchkins. You’re all loved so much. Life is so much better with you in it.

What do you do when you’re not okay?

What do you do when after so long of telling others you’re okay, you’re not okay?

How do you cope when you can no longer focus in class?

How do you deal when your friends walk out on you?

How do you fall in love if you can’t even love yourself?

People, they come, they go, always leaving their own personal mark in your life. A bruise here, a cut there.  
A broken heart, lying shattered on the floor.  
A battered body, splayed out on the floor.

What do you do when you can no longer count all your flaws on two hands?

When you avoid mirrors because you truly believe that you’re ugly?

When you can’t shower without crying?

When you can’t stand to be naked, because your scars are truly hideous?

How do you trust if you can’t even trust yourself?

How do you live, knowing that people will hate you for being different?

Everyday, I feel fat, I feel ugly, I feel stupid, I feel worthless, I feel useless, I feel unloved, I feel used, I feel tired, I feel broken.

I am a suicidal mess, and the longer I am alive, the worse it gets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, if you read this, you’re probably wondering wtf did they post this? Well, I posted this to let anyone who is reading my works, who are going through the same thing, that they are not alone.
> 
> Also, when I say being different, I mean being a bisexual person with they/them pronouns, so yeah.


End file.
